Last kiss
by lacrymosa-91
Summary: Paul doesn't try to stop him this time…he doesn't call for him and Jacob knows that this is the end. He knows that from now on everything is over…from now on Paul belongs to her./My Heaven, My Hell - sequel: written and uploaded at my profile page.


**Title:** Last Kiss

**Author:** Lacrymosa_91

**Rating:** NC- 17~M

**Pairing:** Jacob/Paul, mentions of Paul/Rachel

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, unfortunately. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** Paul doesn't try to stop him this time…he doesn't call for him and Jacob knows that this is the end. He knows that from now on everything is over…from now on Paul belongs to her.

**A/N:** Okay guys, this is a one-shot I wrote for a few hours. The idea for it hit me spontaniously while listening to "Ring My Bells" by Enrique Iglesias. And yeah, I know that it has nothing to do with the song but that's what popped into my mind while listening to it.

This is like my little way to say sorry for taking so long to write Chapter 10 of "Two Parts Of One Whole". Sorry guys! I am currently working on it but it's really, really long and it will take me time. Furthermore, I have problems with my laptop and I use my brother's computer for now, which doesn't help much to the working process.

So, I beg for your patience. I hope that you will enjoy this bittersweet little something while waiting! :)

* * *

_**~ Last kiss ~ **_

* * *

__The rumble of the storm echoes through the whole forest, making the trees shake and bend under the immense power of the wind.

But Jacob can't hear anything…anything else but Paul's heavy breathing and his barely audible whimpers. It seems like the whole world is filled only with the quiet sounds leaving Paul's lips.

It's raining heavily…but he doesn't feel the water over his skin…his senses are drugged with the feel of Paul's body against his…and he feels nothing but Paul…in his arms, shaking, twitching…clenching around him with agonizing sweetness.

"Jake…t-touch me…" And he does. He presses him closer, his hand sliding between their slick from the rain and sweat bodies and wraps around Paul firmly. A small bitter smile grazing his lips when Paul lets a low moan of pleasure.

They both are close but he keeps the pace slow…his thrusts long and lazy…Jacob wants it to last… he wants to prolong this moment for as long as possible because it's their last…it's everything they have before they will be forced to go in different directions.

Paul's nails bite at his biceps and Jacob presses him harder against the tree, the rough tree bark scrapping against the smooth skin of Paul's back.

"I am sorry…I didn't want it to happen…!" Paul whispers, the grip of his legs around Jacob's hips tightening, his eyes brimming with tears. "I just looked at h-her and…"

Jacob swallows thickly, his rhythm stuttering, his feet driving deeper into the mud. He doesn't say anything, the lump in his throat almost choking him as he kisses Paul hard, with painful, gloomy passion. He squeezes his eyes shut… Bitter, hot tears rolling down his cheeks…but the heavy rain masks them quickly.

He is sorry too, he is so sorry for everything…sorry for asking her to come back home…sorry for letting her near Paul…sorry for not being the one who Paul imprinted on.

Paul's fingers bury in his short, wet hair as he kisses back. Their lips are moving together sensually…the kiss salty, hot and urgent, bringing the taste of tears and excruciating, helpless longing.

His hips buck harshly and he starts to thrust faster, harder, deeper. Paul is squeezing around him so tightly now that his legs almost give out.

Jacob growls low in his throat as his thrusts become slamming and ravaging. And he feels it…he feels the familiar heat at the pit of his stomach spread through his whole body. He is dangerously close, the hot tightness around him drawing out his orgasm with slow, almost painful persistence until it becomes almost unbearable…

But...Paul comes first. His chest wrenching harshly as he climaxes with a choked sobbing moan, which is muffled by Jacob's lips. He gasps when Jacob slams hard into him for one last time, the thrust so powerful and devastating that it leaves them both breathless.

Jacob's legs buckle and he collapses on the wet forest floor, his knees sinking into the mud. Paul yelps, his nails clawing down Jacob's back, leaving deep bloody gashes and Jacob welcomes the pain…hoping that they are deep enough…hoping that the scars will remain there just for a while longer, even though he knows that they will be gone till the morning.

He growls lowly as he bites at Paul's neck, his pearly white teeth sinking into hot flesh and breaking the smooth skin. The heavy, coppery tang of Paul's blood hits his tongue and Jacob presses him closer when Paul whines and flinches in his arms. He soothes the bite gently, licking and kissing away the blood until the wound is clean.

The mark is deep and prominent and he knows that it will be there for at least a week. He wants it to be visible, he wants them all to see it…but most of all he wants her to see it. Jacob wants her to know who has had Paul first…to whom Paul has belonged first before she makes him her little obedient pet.

A heavy sigh leaves Paul's lips as he relaxes in Jacob's arms and rests his chin on his shoulder. Jacob nuzzles the bite mark, his hot breath burning Paul's skin, his hands stroking the other boy's back in slow, soothing motion.

They stay like this for some time, not uttering a single word… this is their last time holding each other and they both know it.

The rain falls down steadily, thunders echo in the distance and lightings blaze through the murky sky as they just stay there, bodies entwined, eyes closed…steam hovering around their naked figures as the cool rain vaporizes the moment it touches their heated skin.

"Jacob…"

"Don't …please just don't say it…"

"I…I just…"

"I know…me too, Paul…me too…"

Jacob pulls away, making Paul stand up from his lap as he straightens up. Paul is sitting on the ground, his hands slightly shaking as he wraps his arms around his knees and closes his eyes.

Jacob stares at him and he knows that this has been the last time…the last time he has held him…kissed him…had him. Paul doesn't belong to him anymore…he belongs to her now and that simple fact is breaking his heart and tearing his insides into pieces.

Paul shakes his head as he stands up too. The rain quickly washes away Jacob's hot release from Paul's thighs…it washes away the stickiness from their chests and the blood from Jacob's back…the water erases the evidences from what they've done, but it can't erase the burning pain in their chests.

Paul puts his soaked shorts on and wraps his arms around his shoulders as he makes a step towards Jacob. It is quiet except for the rumble of the storm, but the silence is heavy with thousands of unsaid and concealed words…which they hadn't said to each other…which will remain forever hidden and unspoken.

Jacob inhales deeply as bites at his lip and puts his cutoffs on. He forces himself to turn his back to Paul. He is just about to walk away when he hears a low whisper from behind his back.

"Kiss me…"

Jacob turns around… His broken, bleeding heart racing inside his chest as he gazes into those chocolate brown orbs rimmed with tears.

"For one last time…Jacob…"

"Paul…"

"You want me to beg you?… I can beg you … I will, Jake …"

"Don't do this…" Jacob whispers huskily, his voice breaking. "Don't make it more torturing…don't torture us both even more."

Paul closes the distance between them with a few strides and stands just in front of Jacob. He presses his forehead against Jacob's and rubs his nose against his…just like they do when being wolves.

Jacob inhales shakily, Paul's hot breath ghosting over his lips, making his mouth water and his eyes flutter closed as his head starts spinning.

"Please…" Paul whispers against his lips and despite the rain Jacob can smell the saltiness in the air. Tears run down Paul's face in slow hot lines and Jacob raises his hand, wiping them softly away with his thumb.

He doesn't realize that he is crying himself, till the moment Paul's lips brush against his cheek. The tip of Paul's hot tongue flutters softly against the heated skin as he is licking and kissing away the salty droplets.

"Kiss me, Jake…"

And this time Jacob does. His arms wrap around Paul's waist tightly as he brings him closer and presses their lips together.

It is hot, urgent, sensual and desperate…it is their last kiss. A kiss that is so sweet, drugging and agonizingly probing and slow that it pierces through Jacob's chest, that… it hurts and scorches his heart.

They barely manage to pull away, Paul letting out a faint moan as his whole body shudders violently. Both of them are panting, their chests raising and falling erratically as they lean against each other. Jacob presses Paul to himself in a bone crushing last embrace for a few minutes, his face burring in Paul's short hair as he inhales his scent.

Jacob doesn't know how long it takes them to pull away. Eventually he takes a step back and the loss of Paul's body against his is killing him, taking his breath away. It hurts so much more than he has ever expected…it hurts to know that he will never be able to touch him…that he will be forced to watch how she touches him.

Paul stares at him with desperation and anguish, his shoulders shaking, tears streaming down his face. And Jacob knows that the same thoughts are running through the boy's mind right now.

Jacob takes a deep breath as he turns around and forces himself to walk away…despite the fact that it's tearing at his guts and his heart is breaking into tiny thousands little pieces. He starts to walk away from Paul, each single step costing him immense efforts.

Paul doesn't try to stop him this time…he doesn't call for him and Jacob knows that this is the end.

He knows that from now on everything is over…from now on Paul belongs to her.

"Tell Rachel, that I won't be home for dinner tonight." Jacob whispers huskily, without looking back before he disapears into the dark forest.


End file.
